joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Bomberman (Series)
Bomberman is the series where all the bombers were only siblings but they know how to explode. Team Bomberman 'Bomberman' Bomberman, also referred to as "White Bomberman", "White Bomber", "Cheerful White" (in Bomberman Land Touch!), "Bomber John" (in Bomberman Touch), and (in Japan) "Shirobon", is the hero of the series. In the standard games, he is the protagonist and player-character. He is usually portrayed as the heroic yet cheerful type, often saving his home planet from disaster. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. In later games, such as Bomberman Max''and ''Bomberman Tournament, he is shown to be part of an interplanetary police force stationed at Bomber Base. 'Black Bomberman' Black Bomberman looks identical to Bomberman, only he is colored black and doesn't have white pants. In many of his first appearances, he was shown to be the main rival of Bomberman, often performing acts such as robbing banks to fight him. He eventually becomes a gradual friend of Bomberman, and acts as the second player in the two-player story modes of the games. Hudson has given him a cool and collected personality in the later games. In his first appearance, he also led Red Bomber, Blue Bomber, Green Bomber, and Yellow Bomber. 'Bomberman Max' Max first appears in Bomberman Max as one of the main characters. He is somewhat competitive and arrogant, as shown in his first appearance that despite the urgency of the mission, he challenges Bomberman to a contest to who can gather the most Charaboms. Max wears a black suit of armor with a helmet that completely hides his face. He is also a playable character in the game Bomberman Jetters, where he joins Bomberman in the fight against the Hige Hige Bandits again, and he is an unlockable character for the battle mode of Bomberman Generation. He is also unlockable in Bomberman 2 DS. His backstory is greatly expanded upon in Bomberman Tournament, revealing him to be a native of the planet Phantarion who became a cyborg due to injuries sustained during the first invasion attempt of the Five Dastardly Bombers. 'Dr. Ein' Dr. Ein is a scientist who assists Bomberman. He is eccentric and doesn't seem to show many emotions. He is fat, has white spiky hair, and glasses with spirals covering the lenses. Despite never having a playable appearance, one of the customization sets in Bomberman Live lets Bomberman wear Dr. Ein's lab coat and glasses. 'Charabon' Charabon 'are small creatures that help Bomberman progress by granting him abilities. First appearing in ''Bomberman Max, each game featuring Charabon feature a unique set of them. Bomberman often finds Charabon trapped in cages, and he can partner with one to use its ability. He can also fuse them together and battle them against others. '''Pommy is a recurring Charabon, who first appears in Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, where he is a loyal, but cowardly sidekick and a mimic. He is capable of shooting lightning and taking on many different forms. In Bomberman Tournament, he can teleport. Charabons have four possible elemental attributes, of which they can have up to three: Fire, represented by dinosaurs and dragons; Water, represented by fish and mollusks; Earth, represented by beasts; and Electric, represented by Pommy's various forms. The elemental attributes have a simple rock-paper-scissors relationship, with Water being strong against Fire, Fire being strong against Earth, Earth being strong against Electric, and Electric being strong against Water (Water and Earth are neutral against each other and usually don't harm each other; the same is true of Fire and Electric). 'Louie Rooey' 'Louie Rooey '''are kangaroo-like animals with rabbit ears who help Bomberman by letting him ride on their backs. In ''Super Bomberman 4, they were replaced by various animals, and in Saturn Bomberman by the dinosaur-like Tyra / Tirra. Category:1983 series debut Category:Video Games Category:Hudson Soft Category:Rated G Category:Japanese Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Action Adventure Category:Shooting Games